


The Most Dangerous Weapon is a Charming Woman

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Ethan has to go to a gala with Dalia, but they disagree about her dress color.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 28





	The Most Dangerous Weapon is a Charming Woman

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i couldn't not make something for our slow burn king ethan ramsey since its open heart day (saturday) in about as of posting this. hope you enjoy!!

“Pink.”

“What?”

“It’s pink.”

“Yes.”

“But why is it pink?”

“Because I like it.”

“But I hate pink.”

“Well frankly, Dr. Ramsey, I don’t care.”

“But Naveen said we have to match.” At that, Dalia sent him a look. 

“That doesn’t sound like my problem. I’ve had this dress picked out for weeks and I’m wearing it whether we match or not,” she said, spinning on her heel and walking out of his office to indicate the end of their conversation. He sputtered but watched her leave, knowing there was no use in trying to change her mind. Shaking his head, he straightened some papers on his desk, an internal monologue running in his mind.

 _Pink? What would she even look like in pink? How am I going to match that? I have no pink ties and I’m not sure I have enough time to get one. What does the dress even look like? What kind of pink is it? God, I’m going to kill Naveen for this. Who is he to say that we have to match? Just because we’re going together doesn’t mean-- Wait,_ are _we going together?_ Alarm bells rang in his head. _Does he want us to match since we’re representing the hospital? Pink isn’t my color. Am I overthinking this? I’m overthinking this._

A knock on the open door to his office pulled his attention from the thoughts running through his head to his boss poking his head into the room. Ethan gestured for him to enter and tried to focus on him. 

“Naveen, what can I do for you?” 

“I’ve come to talk about the gala tonight since you and Dr. Blaese are going together,” Naveen said, casting a knowing glance towards Ethan, whose eyebrows furrowed. “You’ll need to butter up some large donors, you know the drill. You’re a little bit...tense...though, so Dr. Blaese should help with that. Are you ready for it?” Ethan thought for a second before simply nodding and leaning back in his chair. Naveen gave a gentle smile and nodded with him before leaving the room, unaware of Ethan’s uncertainty for the night.

* * *

A dinging from his phone on the nightstand next to his bed prompted a slight freak out as he glanced at himself in the mirror. The only person that actually gave him notifications was Dalia when she texted, so he quickly turned the device over to read what had been sent to him. 

_Rookie: Almost there. See you soon._

His heart beat faster in his chest. Almost here, she was almost here. This was the start to a night of mind-numbing pain caused by the boring talk of rich people with nothing better to do than spend money. Chatter of golf, food, and boating was definitely not something to look forward to, but he found himself excited to spend the night with Dalia, who brightened up a room with just a smile. She would undoubtedly pull in the big bucks tonight.

Realizing he had nothing to do but wait for her to get to his apartment, he exited from his messages app to go to Pictagram, ignoring the brief thought of its stupidity that crossed his mind. Dalia had signed him up for it, but she was the only one he followed. He mindlessly scrolled past the posts of random accounts and sipped some scotch he had poured before dressing. As he stopped on one picture, he almost choked on the alcohol. 

The picture was of Dalia leaning up against a brick wall, most likely outside her apartment. She was looking off to the side, emphasizing her slender neck as it stretched. The dress was pink, just like she said, and he started hating himself for saying he didn’t like it. It may not be his color, but by God, it was Dalia’s. The dress looked to be satin and hugged her curves, perfectly emphasizing what his fingertips ached to caress. Her shoulders were bare except for two thin straps, and her leg was revealed by a thigh-high slit in the fabric. His pants were tight and he found himself wishing he dressed up even slightly more to match his date. _Date._ His eyes widened at the term. _Is she technically my date?_ He questioned, jumping when his doorbell buzzed. Jenner barked from the couch but shushed when he opened the door and saw Dalia in all of her beauty and the dress that almost killed him before he even left. She walked into the apartment without a word, used to coming over for late night studying and working on cases. Even if he did want to speak, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to without closing his eyes.

“Hey, Jenner boy,” she cooed, keeping a distance as she pet him to make sure no hair got on her dress. “You ready, Ethan?” She turned to find him still gaping at her and raised her eyebrow. “What?” 

They had been having this for a while, this “will-they, won’t-they” between them that seemed to pop up really inopportune times: at the gym early in the morning as she stretches next to the treadmill in her sports bra and tight leggings; when her leg brushes against his at the diagnostics table; when she calls him late at night to talk about a case and adopts a breathy drawl to her words, influenced by her sleepiness. Dr. Dalia Blaese killed him in more ways than one on a daily basis, and controlling himself was getting more and more difficult every time he looked into her eyes. 

“You, uh….You look fantastic,” he stammered, internally cringing at how pathetic he must’ve sounded. She sent him a smile nonetheless and walked over to him, pressing close to his chest. His breath hitched as he breathed in her scent, intoxicated by it surrounding and clouding his senses. He noticed her hands were held behind her back and raised his own eyebrow, craning his neck to see what she was hiding from him. “What’s that?” 

She cocked her head and shrugged, which only pushed her chest out at him. He somehow managed to keep his head on his shoulders and cleared his throat, trying to summon a stern look to get her to talk. Finally, she sighed and took out a small clear box with a light pink flower inside, wrapped with a black ribbon. A boutonniere. 

“You don’t like pink, but you sounded upset about matching, so I got this for you,” she said, looking down at the box self-consciously. The tips of her ears were pinker than her dress and he found the sight endlessly adorable. He gently took the box from her hands and opened it, pausing to inhale the smell of the small rose before giving it to her so she could pin it on his lapel. He watched her intently while she pinned it, studying her concentrated face focused on not accidentally sticking him. After successfully figuring it out, she stepped back to admire her handiwork, gesturing for Ethan to turn around. He jokingly gave her a small twirl. 

“Happy?” he asked, hands on his hips. He blushed as her gaze raked over his body, stopping on his crotch where he was definitely still hard from seeing her. 

“Very.”

* * *

Ethan jolted awake due to Dalia’s hard elbow coming into contact with his ribs and he was pulled back into the conversation at the table about summer homes on the coast. Luckily, it didn’t seem like anyone noticed he had fallen asleep, but Dalia was staring daggers at him out of the corner of her eye. After feeling a slight touch on the inside of his knee, he knew that she was determined to keep him awake. 

Her voice was level as she spoke fondly of memories from her childhood on the beach with the older donor, Mr. Tierney, who seemed quite taken with Dalia. Her hand rubbed Ethan’s knee soothingly, luring him into a false sense of security before she meandered her touch higher on his thigh. His face flushed with the effort to keep a neutral expression despite the growing bulge in his pants, trying hard to not let Mr. Tierney know what was going on under their side of the table. She let out a loud laugh at the older man’s joke and took the opportunity to directly palm him over his pants. His breathing became shallow and he tried to focus with everything he had on the conversation at hand. 

“You’re a lovely couple, how long have you been together?” Mrs. Tierney, who was on her 3rd large glass of wine, asked, looking fondly between the younger doctors. Dalia offered her a sweet smile.

“We’re not together, actually! Although any woman would be lucky to have our famed Dr. Ramsey here,” she said, gripping him through the fabric covering him. The Tierneys laughed, oblivious to why the “famed Dr. Ramsey” seemed to be having such trouble breathing. 

“Hey, Dr. Blaese, right?” A young man walked up to the table and Dalia’s hand left Ethan’s lap. Despite the trouble she had caused, he found himself missing her touch. “I was wondering if you’d honor me with a dance? I’m Alexander McCallum, from Cal-Tech.” 

Ethan barely held a scoff in, but Dalia took Alexander’s hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. The sight of her perfect curves being subject to someone else’s touch made his blood boil as he watched them sway together, impossibly close. His hand was low on her back, fingertips brushing her bare skin with the low backed dress. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered something, prompting a giggle from her. He knew that laugh and the fact that it wasn’t him pulling it from her made his head foggy with envy. He endured another conversation with Mr. Tierney and his wife about boating in Rhode Island, casting glances toward the dance floor every few minutes to watch the quick process of Alexander’s hand drifting further and further down Dalia’s body until he was nearly completely brushing her ass. Ethan let out a loud sigh. 

“Lovely girl, hm?” Mrs. Tierney mused, finally picking up on Ethan’s attitude change the more he looked over at Dalia. Mr. Tierney got up to find more drinks for the table, leaving his wife with the doctor. Ethan meant to pay attention but it was so damn difficult when this random guy was groping his coworker and, he hated to admit, crush. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She’s been sending you glances whenever you aren’t looking, Dr. Ramsey. I think she likes you.” Ethan held in a laugh. 

_You don’t know the half of it_. “Maybe. Although it looks like Mr. Cal-Tech is definitely enjoying his dance with her,” he lamented, knuckles white with the grip on his fork. Mrs. Tierney laughed and Ethan’s head shot up to look at her in surprise. 

“Ugh, men. Always need a formal invitation, don’t you? If you want her, go and get her! Ask her for a dance!” she instructed, waving him off from the table. He gave another glance at the couple dancing.

“You and your husband don’t mind? I’m technically supposed to be trying to clean out your pockets right now.” He knew he shouldn’t have directly told her that, but she just smiled at him. 

“I control my husband’s finances and I think your hospital is deserving of a rather large donation as long as you get out on that dance floor and get that girl!” Ethan gave her a grin back and barely breathed out a thank you as he left the table to ask for a dance. When he got to the edge of the floor, he calmed himself and walked over to the couple. Luckily, the song had just ended, so he smoothly glided over. 

“May I steal her from you? She’s in high demand, and I’d like to have a chance,” he asked Alexander, giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ethan challenged him, giving him a chance to fight back and cause a scene in front of the beautiful girl and rich donors of the gala. Alexander weighed the options and finally let go of Dalia’s hand, smiling graciously at her but glaring at Ethan as he walked away. 

“Couldn’t handle being away from me, Dr. Ramsey?” she teased, taking his hand and placing hers on his broad shoulder. She only came up to his chin, so she had to crane her neck to look up at him in their close proximity. “How were the Tierneys?”

“Fine, they’re planning on donating to the hospital, all thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me?”

“Well, the most dangerous weapon is a charming woman.”

“Isn’t it ‘wonderful woman,’ not charming?”

“‘Wonderful’ would’ve gone to your head.” He pulled her even closer to him, pressing their hips together so she could feel how hard he still was for her. Discreetly, he grinded against her, prompting a small moan to escape her lips. Hearing that nearly destroyed his self control, but after seeing Mr. Cal-Tech pouting on the edge of the dance floor and watching them, he decided that he wanted to have a little bit more fun with Dalia at the expense of the other man. 

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, making eye contact with Alexander, who was still glaring at him. “After this stupid party, I’m going to rip that dress off you.” He felt her heart beat faster against his chest. “We’re going to go to my apartment and I’m going to fuck you against the window so that the entire city can see who you belong to.” At this, his hand drifted down to grab her ass, fully in view of Alexander, who had escalated from mad to fuming. Dalia, none the wiser, moaned into his ear, spurring him on. “You’re going to be screaming my name because no one else is going to make you come as hard in your life as I am tonight.” The man on the edge of the floor crossed his arms, champagne flute in hand as he watched the display. 

“Dr. Ramsey, so naughty,” she said, pressing herself harder against him. He gripped her ass harder and nibbled on her earlobe, not caring about who saw. 

“Who does this ass belong to, rookie?”

“You, Dr. Ramsey.”

“Mm, that’s right. Are you wearing underwear?” he asked, voice low in her ear. She shook her head and he growled, growing impossibly harder in his pants. Dalia’s breath caught, so he guessed that she definitely felt his length pressing against her. “Mr. Cal-Tech doesn’t look too happy,” he taunted and she pulled her head back to look at him, amused fire behind her eyes. She swayed and spun them so that she could lift onto her toes and see her previous suitor, vexed and drinking champagne haughtily as he watched them together, obviously angry that it was Ethan groping her and not him. She muffled laughter against his suit jacket and looked back at Ethan, desire pooling between her legs and heating up in her stomach. 

“Wanna get out of here?” she asked, gently squeezing his arm in her hand. He nodded and escorted her off the dance floor, giving one last glance back at Alexander to see him chatting up another young doctor from Mass Kenmore.

* * *

Ethan barely closed the door to his apartment before Dalia’s fire was consuming him, heat surrounding him as she pressed him against the door and kissed him as if his lips contained the last breath she would ever take. He groaned into her, reaching out to touch any part of her that he could. His first contact was on her waist, but his hands quickly found themselves to her back, where he nearly broke her zipper trying to get the slinky fabric off. She grabbed his hands and backed away from him, sashaying her hips as she turned around and walked to his room. Like a puppy waiting for his treat, he followed, loosening his tie as he walked. He made a quick pit stop in the kitchen to take his boutonniere off, placing it gently on the kitchen counter before speed walking back to his room. He let loose a moan at the sight waiting for him. 

Dalia was laying on the bed in one of his ties and nothing else as she sent him a sultry look and beckoned him closer with a finger. Eagerly, he walked to her and grabbed a hold of the tie around her neck, tugging her up to him so they could meet in the middle for a heated kiss. He explored her with his tongue, aching to taste as much of her as he could. Before he realized that she was even off the bed, Ethan felt himself falling backwards, landing with a bounce on the bed to see Dalia standing over him, her beautiful body completely exposed to him. Her hands fell to his belt, looking up to ask him for silent permission. He gave a nod and she resumed undressing him until he was as naked as she was, their playing fields even. Unceremoniously, she straddled his thighs, closing him under her as she pressed bites and kisses from his neck down to the happy trail leading to his cock, erect and already leaking precum from the tip. 

“Mm, you look so perfect, Dr. Ramsey,” she said before wrapping her lips around him. A gasp left his lips at his name on her tongue and he shuddered, subconsciously thrusting into her mouth to feel more heat around his member. She moaned around him, sending another wave of pleasure down his spine and he curled his toes at the feeling. Moving her thumb and forefinger up and down the shaft, she gave kitten licks to the tip and his hands found their way into her hair, grasping at the locks as he felt his release barreling through him. He pulled her off of him with a loud pop o avoid coming too early, but the sight of spit dripping from her swollen lips onto his cock almost brought him over the edge. 

“I want to make good on my promise, Dalia. It’s what Mr. Cal-Tech would’ve wanted,” he joked, pulling her up to him to kiss her again. His hand found her core and he ran his finger between her folds, teasing her. She huffed against him and grabbed his wrist to plunge his digits into her, fucking herself with his hand. She gasped at the feeling and he moaned at the sight of her getting herself off, finding it to be one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. She nuzzled her face into his neck and tried to muffle her sounds, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. “I want to see you fall apart on my fingers, baby.”

“Fuck, _E_ _THAN_!” she moaned, clenching and spasming around him as she was sent over the edge by the feeling of his thick fingers stretching her and hitting the perfect spot inside her. He watched as her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back, the vision of ecstasy in front of him as she rode out her orgasm. He groaned watching her until he couldn’t take the feeling of not being buried in her anymore. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her off him and helped her to the floor before pulling her over to the window overlooking the city. Before she had time to appreciate the view, he bent her slightly and pressed her to the glass, widening her stance with his feet. He teased her slit with his tip but refused to enter her. 

“Beg for me, baby.”

“Oh, Ethan, please give me your cock. I want you to fill me up, please-- _OOH_ ,” she moaned and screamed when he thrusted into her without warning. They both waited a beat to adjust to the feeling of each other before Dalia spoke: “ _Fuck me, Ethan_.” Without another word, he pulled his dick almost entirely out of her before slamming his back in, prompting her to scream his name in pleasure. He pounded into her and the only sounds that filled the air were the slapping of flesh against flesh and their breathy moans as they both chased their orgasms. Ethan reached his hand around and found her clit easily, rubbing small circles as he continued to thrust into her, bringing her to climax for the second time. At the feeling of her walls clenching around him, he stumbled over the edge after her. 

“Fuck, _Dalia_ ,” he moaned, emptying himself into her. They both caught their breath, enjoying the view of the city laid beneath them out the window before he finally pulled out of her and helping her straighten up. He held her in his arms for a few more minutes, breathing in her shampoo and ignoring the sticky sheen of sweat covering them both. He pulled away from her, but kept holding onto her hand as he led her to the shower, ready to begin round 2. Before she got under the hot stream of water with him, she quirked an eyebrow. 

“Happy I went with pink?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I hope you liked this and if you want to talk about it, feel free to comment and visit my tumblr @mrsbhandari!!


End file.
